


Retrospect

by theimpossiblepossiblegirl



Series: 52 Short Stories in 52 Weeks [26]
Category: Broadchurch, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 09:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimpossiblepossiblegirl/pseuds/theimpossiblepossiblegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Alec spend a quiet day together, both relishing that they are together, and Rose is getting better. After they find out Daisy took a picture of them, Rose tries to explain what Daisy means when she says goals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retrospect

**Author's Note:**

> Week Twenty-six - A story about nostalgia

Rose curled up next to Alec on the couch as he looked through pictures of Daisy from her childhood. She could tell he missed her being little and how hard it was for him to watch her grow up. They had discussed the possibility of having children in the future but she had wanted to wait until after they had been married for a while. Alec on the other hand wanted one sooner. Neither of them had brought it up again and Rose was trying to find the right time to talk to him about it again.

“Can I see one?” She questioned softly, pressing a kiss to his arm.

“Aye.” He handed her the one he was looking at, a soft smile on his lips. “She was two here. Tess took it.”

She took the picture from him and smiled softly. “This is beautiful.” Alec was lying on a couch with Daisy stretched across him as they both slept. “You should frame some of these, hang them up. If you want.” She told him as she handed the picture back to him.

“Are you sure?”

“Course I am, Alec. This is your house too. I’d like to see pictures of you and Daisy hanging up.”

“I’ll pick some out to hang up. Do you have any photos?”

Rose shook her head softly, a look of sadness creeping in. “I didn’t plan on being pulled into a different universe. Everything got left behind. I have some recent photos that I took here, but nothing from my childhood. I had this one photo album filled with photos of my dad. Mum and I used to look at it all the time when I was young. Then we sort of stopped. That’s the only thing I really miss.”

Alec pressed a kiss to her forehead before wrapping an arm around her. “I’m sorry love.”

“It’s all right.” She gave him a small smile before taking another picture from his pile. “Daisy was such a beautiful baby.”

“Aye, I miss her being a wee one. Easier to keep track of her.” He joked slightly.

“She’s still your little girl.” She reminded him, tilting her head to look up at him. “You should take her out one Saturday, spend time with her.”

“Once you’re recovered.”

“I am recovered, Alec. I feel fine. It’s been three weeks. I can see it in your eyes that you miss spending time with her.”

“When she was wee, she and I would spend Sunday mornings together. It stopped when she started going to sleepovers or was over her friends’ house late the night before.” He bent down and captured her lips in a gentle kiss.

“Talk to her.” Rose urged him, a soft smile playing on her lips.

“Aye, I will.”

When Daisy walked into the house later that afternoon, she found her dad curled up on the couch with Rose, both fast asleep. Slipping her phone from her pocket, she took a quick picture before heading upstairs to her room, a grin on her face. She was enjoying the time she got to spend with her dad and getting to know Rose more. It had been a struggle for her in the beginning, spending time with her dad after being separated for so long. It hadn’t been until after she found out what the real cause of her parents’ break up that she realized how much she had needed her father in her life. Things with her mother had become tense, but Daisy still wasn’t ready to forgive her.

Alec woke a few minutes before five, slightly disoriented. Glancing down, he saw Rose was sleeping soundly. He debated with himself if he should wake her or let her sleep, but knowing that she wasn’t sleeping well at night, he left her to sleep. Leaning back against the couch once more, Alec thought back to when they had first started dating. They had gone out for a meal before heading back to her place for a movie. She had fallen asleep in his arms and not wanting to wake her, he covered her with one of the blankets she had on the couch before settling in for the night as well. They hadn’t had many opportunities since moving to London to have quiet nights in and Alec was grateful for the time they had now. He just wished the reasoning behind it were better.

When Rose woke up she heard Alec and Daisy whispering. Stretching slightly, she opened her eyes and looked up to see Daisy taking a menu from her father before heading into the kitchen. “Where is Daisy going?” She mumbled before curling back into Alec.

He pressed a kiss to her temple, breathing in her scent. “Went to order something to eat for us.”

“I can cook.”

“Aye, but you’re exhausted, Rose. We both are. Daisy wanted to order from the Italian place she likes.”

“I just wish Owen would take me off of this restriction.”

“Your appointment is on Thursday. We’ll see what he says.”

“Thank you for taking care of me.” She whispered softly as she took his phone from him and opened up one of his apps.

“I want to. What are you looking at?”

“Daisy posted a picture of us on Instagram.” Rose handed him his phone back before wrapping her arms around his waist. “It’s a good picture of us.”

“Aye, it is.” He squinted at the phone as he read the caption. “What does number sign relationship goals mean?”

“In this case it’s hashtag relationship goals. It just means she hopes one day to have a relationship like ours.”

“Oh.”

“It’s a good thing.” Rose assured him as she sat up. She thought back to when they were first friends, before they dated, and how much he was against technology. She had tried to set him up on an internet-dating site and he fought with her until she decided against it. Looking back now, she assumed it had to do with his feelings towards her. She still teased him about asking her to Netflix and chill with her.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I am.” She leaned in and pressed her lips against his. “I never thought I would be this happy. I hope Daisy finds the happiness I have with you, in her own partner one day.”

“I just hope she can find it the first time around.”

Rose laughed softly as she slipped her hand into his. “Me too.” She had thought she was truly happy with Jimmy, than with Mickey, and finally with the Doctor. She saw qualities of all three men in Alec. While Jimmy had been determined, in a bad way. Alec was determined in a good way. Always making sure he got the results he wanted to. Mickey was smart, loyal, and loving. All things he shared with Alec. The Doctor, well the Doctor was adventurous, wonderful, and so many other things. Everything that Alec was to her. She knew it would be a long shot for Daisy to be able to find her ‘one’ with her first boyfriend. It never worked that way, but she didn’t want to remind Alec of that.

“Are there other goals besides relationship ones?”

“Yeah. Some have squad goals, which has to do with your mates. Others have hair goals, work goals, anything really.” She saw her response made him even more confused, even though he tried to seem like he understood it. “It’s the new thing.”

“Ah.” Alec brought her hand up to his mouth and pressed a kiss to the back of it. “I’m glad you’re in her life.”

“Yeah?”

“Aye.” He confirmed, his eyes locked onto hers. “Both of our lives.”

Rose smiled at him before leaning against his chest again. “I’m glad I’m here too.” This universe was her home and she was grateful she was getting her chance at happiness.

 


End file.
